Amor en el Empire State
by Vampirestar
Summary: Estaba sola en aquel gelido lugar con una enorme casa solo para ella, más todo cambiaria cuando en una tormenta el amor su de vida conocería.


Las taciturnas calles de anchorage me hacían pensar ¿qué hacia yo en un lugar como ese

**Amor en él Empire State.**

Las taciturnas calles de anchorage (Alaska) me hacían pensar ¿qué hacia yo en un lugar como ese?, la tranquilidad de los suburbios ahogaba mi alma, que en un intento desesperado por encontrarla la codiciada libertad había sido agravada por tener personas a las que tutelar.

Caminaba mirando el piso, la gabardina que traía aplacaba el frío que dejaba pasar mi etéreo vestido de gasa blanca, aquel día seguramente nevaría y yo tendría que volver a estar en aquel manicomio que lentamente me consumía. Al llegar a casa pude notar las luces del estar prendidas ¿Quién estaría despierto a esa hora? Al entrar no había más que un frío silencio que con sigilo me consumía, cierto recordé, nadie habitaba esa casa más que yo ¿Qué hacía sola en aquella gélida noche? Mi mente traicionera no hacia más que evocar situaciones sobre puestas de erotismo, donde una mujer podía sentir el mundo con solo gemir, espaldas sudadas y roces constantes en un vaivén exótico. Unos golpes tocaron a mi puerta sacándome de mí inmiscuida soledad.

—¡Buenas noches! —saludo aquel extraño, su mirada ambarina me dejo sorprendida, su cabello largo y plateado le caía sobre los fuertes hombros que iban cubiertos con una fina chaqueta de satín. Su cara era tan tosca y firme, los labios gruesas y la nariz perfilada, rasgos extraños y placenteros—. Me he quedado accidentado —me miro de arriba abajo, el escrutinio de su mirada no me inmuto después de todo estaba acostumbrada, pude notar que se debatía en decirme algo, un poco cansada mire hacía afuera, estaba nevando, había pasado tanto tiempo que no lo había notado, casi leyendo su mirada lo invite a pasar.

—¿Necesita algo más que un cómodo hogar? —le pregunta fría, no tenía intenciones de trabar amistad con un extraño y menos a estás horas de la noche.

—Lo siento, pero he venido por algo más que un resguardo —me dijo, su mirada era pasiva, aquel hombre me miraba de forma extraña, como, queriéndome decir algo.

—Siéntase en comodidad acomodarse como guste, cuando empieza a nevar no para por dos o tres días —me gire en sentido contrario caminando hacía las escaleras del pequeño armario saque unas mantas de lana y se las extendí el frío comenzaba a sentirse, aquel clima solo hacía empeorar mi estado.

—Sra. Higurashi —me miro con sus ojos penetrantes, sabía que me iba a dar una mala noticia, que a la final sería buena, la ironía en mi vida era tan palpable con las flores en la primavera.

—¿Cómo sabe usted mi apellido de casada? —le pregunte curiosa, en todo el rato que teníamos interactuando fue solamente en aquel momento que mi cara mostró signos de poder hacer una mueca.

—Trabajo para su esposo, Charles Higurashi —me dio un poco de indignación y respondí.

—Creo que esta demás, conozco muy bien el nombre de mí marido —yéndome hacía la cocina le hice un ademán para que se acercara—. Siéntese si guste —me acerque a la hornilla y la encendí colocando a hervir un poco de agua con azúcar, esperando a que hirviera me senté a su lado con parcimonia, el hombre se veía un poco apenado.

—No se como empezar —me dijo, aquel joven no era más que pura belleza masculina, desde cerca pude notar su piel trigueña un poco maltratada, el cabello estaba un poco empapado por los copos de nieve que se había derretido, la camisa se adhería perfectamente al amplio pecho, que rayos era aquel hombre pensaba, sus brazos fuertes y masculinos se ceñían lo suficiente para notar que hacía mucho ejercicio, las piernas largas y fuertes, en mi vida había visto un espécimen tan atractivamente natural.

—Desde el principio —le sugerí, aquella broma le izo esbozar una sonrisa arrogante que no pude evitar corresponder, me parecía muy atrayente, con delicadeza me levante y serví dos tazas de té.

—Su esposo a muerto, y sus hijos la han dejado desahuciada, lo único que no pudieron quitarle fue está casa y las tierras que posee donde emergen una poca cantidad de petróleo, que como usted sabe esto está alquilado al gobierno —lo mire con frialdad.

—Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos joven —ha todas estás no le había preguntado su nombre y la verdad no me interesaba—. Me encargue de enseñarles todo lo que saben, negocios, modales, inteligencia, pero creó que olvide la lealtad —mis ojos transmitían pesadez y fastidio, no me sorprendía que Charles hubiera muerto después de todo era un administrados empresarial muy torpe, pero amable, le dije que si no se ponía las pilas lo mataría o moriría por ingenua, a pesar de su tontees era bueno en su trabajo.

—No la veo sorprendida Sra. Higurashi —sus ojos transmitían compasión algo que detestaba, a mis hijos no se las había enseñado y por eso no la había tenido conmigo, no levante un imperio con compasión si no esfuerzo y dedicación y desde luego jugando unas cartas peligrosas de las cuales me había librado.

—No lo estoy joven —el chico me miro con un poco de molestia fruncía de forma chistosa el ceño, no pude evitar formar una sonrisa irónica.

—No soy tan joven Sra. Tengo 35 años —trataba de autocontrolarse, seguramente pensaba que una viuda necesitaba compasión conmigo se había equivocado.

—A mi lado eres un crío —le vi levantar una ceja—. Tengo 50 años —el se sorprendió al parecer no se lo esperaba.

—Discúlpeme, creo que no es el momento de hacer estos comentarios, pero, no los aparenta —lo mire con frialdad, algo que no había podido curar en todo estos años de vida.

—Cera mejor irnos a dormir, la noticia me ha dejado conmovida —pudo notar mi ironía y sonrió, sus blancos dientes eran perfectos y sus labios más llamaban insistentes a besarlos. Quería enseñarle a aquel crió unas cuantas cosas de la vida, pero ya estaba muy vieja para hacerlo.

Él se acomodo en la sala, se quito los zapatos e inmediatamente se durmió, su cara era angelical y varonil, demasiadas mezclas para mi gusto, no pude evitar pensar como era que había acabado en mi casa, con lentitud subí las escaleras llegue a la habitación y me desnude frente al espejo, mi cara era prolija sin arrugas, en mi vida había sido muy emotiva o con muchas expresiones, el cabello negro me caía suelto hasta la espalda era liso muy liso, mi cuerpo blanco y delgado falto de un poco de sol que le diera color parecía nieve, mis senos seguían en el mismo lugar, a causa de trabajo al fin y al cabo solo había tenido dos hijos, que me había mandado a este infierno de lugar, odiaba a mi propia familia y no podía negar, no eran más que una pila de verduleros intentando ser gente, y yo me había tenido que acostumbrar a vivir en los suburbios de una taciturna ciudad. No quería ser procaz o poco modesta pero me gustaba mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo me enfunde en una bata de seda y me dormí en la inmensa cama.

A la mañana siguiente note con pesadez que el clima iba a empeorar, aquel extraño iba a pasar un bueno tiempo en mi hogar. Baje las escalera con lentitud, sin importarme lo que cargaba, creo que inconcientemente quería pavonearme delante de él, prendí la estufa y comencé a hacer el desayuno, té con tostadas, huevo y nata. Se despertó con el olor y cuando me vio se sonrojo, definitivamente seguía siendo un crío, le deje la comida sobre la mesa y a su lado comenzamos a comer en silencio.

—Me llamo InuYasha —me dijo, yo solo lo mire tranquila le extendí mi mano y respondí:

—Un gusto InuYasha—me miro embobado pero correspondió mi saludo, seguimos comiendo hasta terminar el muy gustoso se ofreció a terminar de lavar los platos. Le indique que podía usar el baño de huéspedes, le entregue una toalla y ropa, sabía muy bien que no traía maleta, mi difunto esposo usaba ropa holgada no era mas que un mequetrefe, se preguntaran ¿por qué lo trato tan mal? Había sido un matrimonio arreglado, un pacto, donde todo salió al revés.

Cuando se término de bañar salió con el paño enrollado en la cintura su cabello le caía húmedo por la espalda las gotas lo hacían ver sumamente sensual, en la casa hacía un frío soportable al verme se quedo sorprendido.

—Lo siento, pensé que no se encontraba en la planta baja —me dijo nervioso, yo solo me encogí de hombros, no tenía nada que decirle, no iba a actuar como una quinceañera que veía el primer cuerpo desnudo de un amante.

—No te preocupes —tranquila pase a su lado sin darle una ultima mirada, subí y me metí en la bañera, el agua estaba caliente intentando descongelar la frialdad de mi vida, algo que a estás altura considero imposible. Al salir me enrolle en una toalla cepille mi cabello lo seque y me vestí una camisa de tirantes unos jeans ajustados de esos que están de moda que comienzan en la cintura y un suéter informal de gamuza, además de unas botas sin tacón negras igual que el suéter.

Los días pasaban tranquilos, aquel extraño llenaba un lugar en la casa que hacía tiempo no sentía, hablábamos, leíamos, tomábamos té y compartíamos experiencias vividas, aquel joven se había graduado en Oxford, trabajo durante quince años con mi esposo, hasta llegar ser Vice-presidente en la empresa donde yo ya no figuraba. A los dos meses de estar en mi casa, había conseguido un empleo en la pequeña cuenca pretolifera que yo poseía, a decir verdad ganaba mucho dinero no tenía de que preocuparme, le comente que yo había nacido de una cuna de oro, por eso esa cuenca me pertenecía y por más abogado que impugnaran contra mí no podían arrebatármela, con poco esfuerzo consiguió el empleo, quedándose de de huésped el tiempo que quisiera.

Su compañía no me era indiferente, pero ya estaba muy mayor para hacer el ridículo con un pequeñuelo. Podía notar que me deseaba sus ojos me buscaban, la respiración de él se agitaba con tan solo tenerme cerca, y con tiempo deje de sentirme una solitaria viuda, al fin y al cabo nunca había sido feliz. Mi historia fue patética un acto de rebeldía que acabo por convertirme en una fría mujer. Mi padre había sido un hombre de negocios muy estricto me enseño todo lo que sé cuando cayo en enfermedad terminal, nos dejo la empresa a mi y a mi hermana, no quería nada con ella, me resultaba tan patética, ahora se que solo estaba celosa, cansada de la bullicio de la ciudad di a parar con Charles me case tuvimos dos hijos montamos una empresa el viajaba yo en la casa y murió.

Definitivamente una historia patética, nada de amores, o romances, sexo hasta desfallecer, dedicada a mis hijas fui una madre dura e inflexible pero muy orgullosa, aunque concebí cuervo por hijos nunca les faltaría nada, tenían una carrera y la facilidad de desenvolverse en cualquier ámbito de la vida y eso me era suficiente.

—Has estado muy pensativa estos días —me comentó InuYasha que había preparado la cena, un rico estofado con pan, y té.

—Solo estoy un poco fastidiada —respondo sin mucha emoción.

—Deberías acompañarme mañana a la ciudad estaré una semana en Manhattan, se que lo disfrutaras, además no tienes cita con el administrador —era muy inteligente aquel hombre, tenía miedo de lo que comenzaba a nacer en mi pecho.

—Esta bien, tengo más de quince años que no voy a New York —no pude negarme quería sentir el aire contaminado y vestir de forma fina y elegante, quería ir a bailar y jugar un poco de billar, y quizás podría hacer el amor con InuYasha. Tenía que parar aquel era un niño que a mi lado no tenía ningún futuro.

Esa misma noche hicimos las maletas, nos fuimos en su camioneta, le iba muy bien en aquella cuenca, yo tenía tanto dinero y nada en que gastarlo más que en mi propia casa, al llegar a Manhattan no pude evitar el sonreír como nunca, algo que lo dejo anonadado, conocía aquella ciudad la amaba, pronto fuimos al hotel que tenía reservado, sin su autorización me fui a pasear por la gran manzana, subí al Empares State Building, al llegar a la cima lo vi, alto fornido, envuelto en una sobretodo negro haciéndolo lucir imponente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte curiosa, llevaba un vestido azul marino tejido en la parte de la espalda ocupando parte de los senos, para quedar entallado ha la cintura y la cadera, los zapatos de tacón alto me daban juventud, clase y refinamiento algo que yo emanaba sin necesitarlo, mi cabello se mecía libre y mi boca roja, no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en mí aquel chico no sabía con que jugaba.

—Supuse que estaría aquí, te he esperado mucho tiempo —nos encontrábamos solos, se acercó con paso galante, me asió por la cintura, yo podía oler su masculina fragancia su pecho era duro, jamás había estado contra algo tan fuerte, estaba realmente excitada con aquella pequeña muestra de pasión—. Lo siento Sra. Higurashi, pero, no puedo resistir más —con su respiración desenfrenada me tomo de la barbilla acercándose con una lentitud agonizante, las piernas me temblaban me sentía un quinceañera y entendí que no importa la edad, porque el amor y la pasión no lo ven, somos nosotros los que ponemos los tabúes y trabas, me besaba con tanta pasión su lengua me daba un sensación de placer casi dolorosa, sus manos me apretaban con fuerza quería soltar un gemido, pero fue reprimido por su experta boca, con fiereza me pegue a él le demostraría que en mi había más pasión de la el podía imaginar.

No se como llegamos al hotel, con disimulo subimos a la habitación, pero la puerta fue el detonador para explosión de pasión que esa noche hubo, llovía y relampagueaba, sentía que tiempo disfrutaba con nosotros, cada gemido mío o de él era una relámpago estruendoso que nos acompañaba, por primera ves me sentí mujer, ese niño me había tomado como nadie en la vida, ¿Por qué la vida me había echo esperar tanto?.

—Sra. Higurashi —jadeó exhausto ambos estábamos por llegar a un placer muto.

—Kikyo, me llamo Kikyo —le dije en un jadeo. Por fin había sido liberada de las cadenas que me ataban, no volvería solo a anchorage, quería vivir en New York lo que me quedaba de vida, y sobre todo quería hacer el amor con aquel hombre hasta que él más no pudiera, que importaba él era lo único que me quedaba.


End file.
